gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Knife
(GTA V) |weight = Light|slot = Melee|ammo = N\A |sold in = Tooled Up (GTA VC) Little Jacob (GTA IV) Terry Thorpe (TLAD) Armando Torres (TBOGT) Ammu-Nation (GTA V) |price = $100 (GTA V) $400 (GTA Online)|Unlocked After = Franklin and Lamar (GTA V) |caption = Knife in GTA V}} The Knife is a melee weapon found across the GTA franchise. Description GTA San Andreas In GTA Vice City, the Knife strongly resembles a large Kukri blade, it deals moderate damage, and always inflicts a blood effect on impact. The Knife is a moderate weapon that allows the player to attack without a firearm and, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, allows stealth kills that don't attract unwanted attention. It takes up the "melee" weapon slot. .]] In GTA San Andreas, some prostitutes and street criminals wield the knife. It is used in many missions in the game like Madd Dogg's Rhymes, Amphibious Assault, The Da Nang Thang, Dam and Blast and Vertical Bird. The Knife is more than just a simple melee weapon. If CJ is aiming behind an opponent, he will execute a stealth kill, quietly slitting the victim's throat, useful when the player is trying to avoid detection and doesn't have a Silenced 9mm. The Knife only produces one wanted star when used to stealth kill a police officer or kills many people in a short amount of time. GTA IV holding a Knife.]] The GTA IV rendition of the Knife resembles the UC-RB2 knife. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $100. Alternatively, it can be picked up from Eddie Low during his second encounter and from Dardan Petrela in the mission Bleed Out. Although silent kills like in GTA San Andreas are not in the game, 5 to 6 strikes with the knife will kill an opponent, and it will not warrant the player a wanted level. This can easily kill an enemy on single player or multiplayer because 4 to 6 quick taps of the Circle button on the PlayStation 3 or the B button on Xbox 360 while locked on with this will either kill or critically injure anyone. Armor does not protect against knife attacks. The Knife can also be used for a one-hit kill counter-attack, by dodging an attack with the knife equipped, and pressing the attack button. Some GTA IV players favor the Baseball Bat over the Knife due to higher damage, but the slower attack speed is an opening for the target to return attacks. With the Knife, its possible to kill a target without him being able to recover at all. GTA V The Knife looks nearly identical to the Knife found in GTA IV, except for slightly different serrated edges. The Knife can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $100 but it can also be sometimes obtained from street criminals. Just like GTA SA, players can perform stealth kills on people. But however, instead of slitting their throat, they simply stab them in the neck. The knife is useful for close encounters, but lacks brute force in comparison to the Crowbar or the Nightstick. The Knife performs similarly to the Broken Bottle in the Beach Bum pack, but still outclasses it. It is the one of two weapons that can be used underwater, the other being the Antique Cavalry Dagger, and thus can be used to fend off sharks. Gallery In-game models Image:Knife-GTAVC.jpg|GTA Vice City. Image:Knife-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:Knife-VCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories Image:Knife - GTAIV.png|GTA IV. Knife-GTA5-ingame.png|GTA V. HUD icons Image:Knife-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:Knife-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Knife-GTALCS-HUD.png|GTA Liberty City Stories. Knife-GTAVCS-HUD.png|GTA Vice City Stories. Image:Knife-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Knife-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. asdfas.png|GTA V Enchanced Version Artworks Jason Michaels.png|Jason Michaels' artwork with a knife. Screenshots Hammerhead-GTAV.jpg|The hammerhead shark will be stabbed. Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Ocean Beach - Can be found at the southernmost end of the series of back alleys, just behind the Avec Moi Holidays. * Malibu Club, Vice Point - On the second floor after completion of "The Job." * North Point Mall, Vice Point - Can be bought from the Tooled Up tool store for $90 on the first floor of the mall. * Along with the Meat Cleaver, the knife is sometimes dropped by one of the three chefs in the mission Back Alley Brawl who comes out after Tommy Vercetti kills Leo Teal. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Market, Los Santos - Behind the hospital; in front of a loading bay. * Verdant Meadows, Bone County - At the Snake Farm, southwest of the landing strip, between two shacks. * Bone County - In the Unnamed Town, in a trailer park; a block north of Ammu-Nation. * Can be taken from GSF members (after the 100 Gang Tags has been collected) and Street Criminals, as well Prostitutes. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Saint Mark's, Portland - On top of Marco's Bistro. * Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - On the steps of the Shoreside Terminal Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Downtown, Vice City Mainland - It can be found in an alley in southern Downtown. Grand Theft Auto IV * South Slopes, Broker - Can be found in an alley to the south of Hickock St. * Rotterdam Hill, Broker - A Knife is at the far end of an alley south of Brucie's apartment off Asparagus Ave, and another Knife is in the alley behind Jermaine Andrews' apartment building on Mohawk Ave. * Schottler, Broker - Can be found in an alley north of Cayuga Ave. * Charge Island - Can be found on the Bohan/Algonquin to Charge Island off-ramp of the east Borough Bridge, past the toll booths. * South Bohan, Bohan - Can be found in a gated section of land off Attica Ave, stuck in a tree. * Bohan Industrial, Bohan - Can be found in the southernmost garage near the pier, resting on a car body. This Knife is near a Unique Stunt Jump. * Algonquin and Bohan - Can be found in the center on the north pedestrian walkway of the Northwood Heights Bridge. * Middle Park West, Algonquin - Can be found next to the parking lot where Niko acquires Bryce Dawkins' Infernus after completing all of Bernie Crane's missions. * Middle Park, Algonquin - Can be found at the far end of the subterranean rest area, near the restrooms where Luca Silvestri is shot in the mission Meltdown. * Tudor, Alderney - Can be found just off the northbound on-ramp to the Plumbers Skyway, near a decrepit building and some unused railroad tracks. Alternatively, a parking lot is also next to the location, with some scaffolding which the player can easily climb. * Some pedestrians use it when they feel threatened. Grand Theft Auto V *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $100. *Can be obtained in Fresh Meat from the man that attacked Franklin with it. *Unlocked at level 1 in GTA Online. Trivia Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *﻿The knife is bent and the tip is very stubby, looking like an ordinary household knife. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The stealth kill has the same animation as the Hasty knife execution from Rockstar's Manhunt. *There is a glitch involving the Tear Gas. After the Tear Gas is thrown into a crowd, the player can perform a stealth kill on any nearby people. Everyone affected by the gas will undergo the same animation and die at the same time. However there's a rare glitch that if the player performs this within the smoke, they will also die as if someone did the stealth kill on him. *If the player performs the stealth kill and recruits a gang member at the same time, the gang member will undergo the death animation but will stand back up as if nothing happened. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *The knife can perform a one-hit kill by hitting the target directly with the third stab. **Also the first and only time in the 3D Universe, one can see blood dripping from the knife right after killing someone with it, though this happens very rarely Grand Theft Auto IV *It is possible to knock a knife out of an opponent's hands with a baseball bat. Grand Theft Auto V *The knife, along with the Antique Cavalry Dagger are the only weapons that can be used underwater. Video See Also *Antique Cavalry Dagger, a similar weapon in GTA V. *Butterfly Knife, a similar weapon in GTA Vice City Stories. Navigation }} de:Messer es:Cuchillo pl:Nóż pt:Faca Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online